Heathers: Cut! (JD and Veronica)
by AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Why don't you see what it's all about yourself? If you're curious enough, anyway. Rated T for language and some sexual content.
1. Prologue

**This is merely a prologue, my dear friends.**

* * *

Jason Dean stared at Veronica.

She stared back.

The silence hung heavily in the air. He took a step forward and held back the lump in his throat as Veronica scrambled away from him. In her arms was a bomb, made by himself, of course. "Veronica," he grunted. The wound in the side of his torso made it especially painful and hard to move. "Get away from me, you monster!" Veronica yelled back. The harshness of her statement hit JD full force. He winced as Veronica fell on her back. _I have to make this right_ , he thought.

"Veronica, I..." JD sighed. He didn't even know how to start. His lips trembled as he spoke.

"I am damaged."

Veronica looked at him, a shocked expression on her grimy face. "What..?" she asked. JD simply smiled a broken smile. In a few quick steps, he had closed the distance between them. Veronica's breathing became short and panicked. JD slowed down to a stop. He made sure to look her dead in the eye with as much regret as his current self loathing. Needless to say, the regret rolled off of him in waves. Veronica's shoulders slowly relaxed as JD came closer, her breathing also becoming more calm. JD saw that as his chance to speak.

"I am damaged, far too damaged  
But you're not beyond repair.  
Stick around here, make things better  
'Cuz you beat me fair and square."

JD took the bomb from Veronica. He held his hand out to her, though she took it with some hesitation. He pulled her up from the ground.

"Please stand back now.

Little further  
Don't know what this thing will do."

Veronica's expression changed from shocked to perplexed. JD held back his tears.

"Hope you'll miss me  
Wish you'd kiss me  
Then you'd know I worship you  
I'll trade my life for yours."

JD felt something cold and wet trail down his cheek. Veronica looked on in horror. As realization dawned on her, JD found himself unable to look at her face, ting instead to turn away from her.

"Oh my God..." Veronica whispered.

"And once I disappear-"

She took a step forward, her face twisted in a desperate plea.

"Wait, hold on-"

Fat streams of tears rolled down JD's cheeks.

"Clean up the mess down here!"

"Not this way!"

JD gathered the courage to look at Veronica. He turned to her, not expecting to see her tear stained face. He smiled as (what he hoped was) a form of comfort. Veronica's knees buckled as JD spoke his very last words.

"Our love is God  
Our love is God  
Our love is God  
 _Our love is God._ "

Veronica looked away, her heart broken as she said her farewell. "Say hi to God," she said. JD looked at her with such gratefulness. The bomb counted down to zero.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err, aren't you supposed to be blowing up right about now?" Veronica asked. JD looked just as confused as Veronica felt. "Guys?" JD called. The stage lights dimmed as the room lights were turned on. JD's actor looked at the director, who shrugged back at him. "What happened, team?" the director asked. The technicians looked away sheepishly. "Umm, we kind of had a technical difficulty," one of them answered. The director ran a hand down his face. "Boy, oh boy," he mumbled. JD's actor sighed as Veronica's actor chuckled tiredly. "Well, boss?" she asked. The director shook his head.

 _"Cut!_ "

* * *

 **Haha, so I won't be using the actual actors for this story. To clear some things up, here are the characters:**

 **Veronica - Betty**

 **JD - Kevin**

 **Heather C. - Hailey**

 **Heather D. - Joann**

 **Heather M. - Mary**

 **Kurt - Joshua**

 **Ram - Robert**

 **Martha - Lilith**

 **Ms. Fleming - Aurora**


	2. Stupid Window

**Okay, just to clear some more things up, each chapter will be set in a different time, but still in the same universe. Also, most of the time I'll be referring to the actors by their character's name. And I'm pretty sure I don't have to mention that Heathers, the musical nor the movie (unfortunately), is my own creation.**

* * *

Veronica sighed as she walked along the path back to her home. The past events still rang in her head. " _I'll make sure you pay, Veronica. Monday, 8:00am will be your doom_ ," Chandler had said. Veronica wondered how that would turn out. Besides, at least she'd be able to apologize to Martha for what she did. Other than that, well, her future wasn't looking so bright anymore. With each passing minute, she swore that she could feel her impending death. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" she asked herself.

"The demon queen of highschool has decreed it

She says Monday, 8:00am I will be deleted.

They'll hunt me down at study hall

Stuff and mount me on the wall-

Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend it?"

She kicked the dirt under her feet. She could do something that would prevent the future disaster. She looked forward, a determined expression on her face.

"I don't have to stay and die like cattle

I could change my name and ride up to Seattle.

...But I don't own a motor bike."

The disappointment in her voice was clear. She looked to the sky as if to search for answers, and to her surprise, she might have just found one. Right across the road, she saw through the window of a rather average looking house. Inside, Jason Dean was getting ready for bed. She stalked closer, grinning as the window and lights were closed.

"Wait- here's an option that I like.

Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!

Yeah, yeah!

I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking.

I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking."

By some form of extreme luck, Veronica happened upon a ladder. She hastily climbed up, only taking her time to unlock the window lock. Thank heavens she brought her hairpin that day. She proceeded to trespass into JD's room.

"Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping of- _FUCK_!"

Her leg had gotten caught on the windowsill. She tumbled to the floor, muttering curses as she attempted to untangle herself. Unfortunately for her, JD was not one to ignore accidents.

 **XOXOXO**

JD waited patiently for Veronica's entrance. He prepared himself for his part, but did not expect the loud thump and the string of colorful words out of her mouth. He bit his lip as Veronica exclaimed, "FUCK!"

However, his efforts to stay in character was broken by Veronica's cursing. " _Fuckin' piece of shit windowsill. Stupid- can't even get my foot in properly... Son of a bitch. Fuck you, window, fuck you_ ," she grumbled. JD's laughter came in short breaths as Veronica proceeded to get up. With the next thump, JD had burst into laughter.

 **XOXOXO**

Betty's face was red as she tripped on herself, falling down once more. Even more insulting was her co actor's laughter. "What's so funny, Kevin?" she growled. Kevin started calming down, but his laughter still came in short bursts. "You, haha, were you trying to insult a windowsill?" he gasped. "Still, you okay?" he added, forcing his laughter down his stomach. Her face was undeniably a tomato by now. The director, bless his soul, took pity on her.

"Okay, guys! That's enough fun and games," he announced.

Kevin snickered as he nodded, while Betty covered her face with her hands. " _Stooooop!_ " she wailed. This further fueled Kevin's laughter. "Sorry, but *snort* even JD would be more amused than freaked out if he saw you in that position in his room," he joked. Betty tried to keep her frown, but knew that JD would indeed be more amused if he saw Veronica like that. The corners of her lips perked up in a small smile.

The director sighed. Of course he had to deal with this everyday.

" _Cut!_ "

* * *

 **Did you like it? A review would be most appreciated, thanks!**


	3. Yeah, Yeah?

**It's been decided that I'll only update during weekends and holidays. So look forward to the next chapters, I guess.**

* * *

"The demon queen of highschool has decreed it  
She says Monday, 8:00am I will be deleted.  
They'll hunt me down at study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall

Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend it?"

Veronica jumped as JD's voice echoed across the set.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Veronica spotted JD's head poking out of the window. An awkward silence stretched throughout the room. The crew hid their smiles behind the palm of their hands. "What the fuck was that supposed to be?" Veronica spoke up. JD shrugged in response. "I was testing out my voice," he said. Veronica ran her hand down her face. "Duuuude, can you not?" she complained. JD grinned at her. He took a deep breath and sang: "Yeah, Yeah!"

As the director watched the actors interact with each other, the urge to bang his head against the wall grew. "Okay, you guys! Let's not play anymore jokes," he yelled. JD snickered to himself as he closed the window.

 *****JDHASAPETHAMSTERCALLEDSLUS** **HIE*****

Veronica smiled lustily at JD.

"Sorry, but I really had to wake you  
See I decided I must ride you 'til I break you  
'Cuz Heather says I gotsto go  
You're my last meal on death row

So shut your mouth and lose them tightey whiteys!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Veronica stopped short of touching his crotch. "What?" she asked. JD, who also looked confused (she was not sure if he was acting), said "Was I not supposed to say that yet?" The crew members bit their lips in an attempt to stop their laughter. Veronica groaned. "Why do you always do this?" she cried.

"I don't know. Just yelling "yeah, yeah" makes me feel really good about myself," he replied. Veronica laughed breathlessly. "Unbelievable, you are absolutely unbelievable," she mumbled. JD grinned at her before saying "You know, you're still sitting on my di-"

A hand slapped itself over his mouth.

The director's face was beet red. Honestly, now...he felt like screaming.

 *****VERONICA'SPARTOFTHEHEATHERSBUTISNOTNAMEDHEATHER*****

JD's face was twisted into a snarl.

"People are going to see the ashes of Westerburg Highschool and they're going to think, "There's a school that self destructed not because society doesn't care, but because that school was society!"

Veronica gazed sadly at his growing anger.

"The only place that Heathers and Marthas can get along is in heaven!" JD screamed.

Veronica gathered her strength and took a step forward. JD looked startled as she came closer to him, unafraid.

"I wish your mom had been a little stronger," she said. JD's eyes widened in shock, feeling like his heart had sunk into his stomach.

"I wish she stayed around a little longer  
I wish your dad were good  
I wish grownups understood!  
I wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war."

At this point, the distance between them was little to none. Veronica held JD's face tenderly. She looked at him, hope still present in her eyes.

"I wish you'd come with me," she pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah!"

At the sound of JD's "approval", one would think that Veronica would be glad. She was not. In fact, her face was bright red and she looked ready to burst. " OH. MY. GOD. Kevin, I swear, if you don't stop that I will chainsaw you into tiny pieces and I will not regret it. For fuck's sake-" she continued. Kevin looked at his co actor with amusement. "I get it," he interrupted. He put his hand over Betty's mouth. "You know, why can't you try letting loose for once?" he asked. Betty blushed as Kevin retracted his hand. "Well, I was all for it at the beginning but this is entirely too much," she huffed. The film crew laughed around the actors.

"You guys gonna confess your eternal love to each other yet?" one of them yelled. Betty turned bright red, but this time she was not alone. Kevin hid his face behind his hands. The crew once more chuckled as the man who yelled was hit with a newspaper by the director. "Do I have to deal with this right now?" he asked. The crew and the actors shook their heads. Although, Kevin did do it with his fingers crossed. Betty giggled.

The director wanted to groan. But he didn't, that would make him look unprofessional. Instead, he yelled:

 _"Cut!"_

* * *

 **I am tired. It is like, 11:15 pm and I have school tomorrow. What the hell am I doing?**

 **Anyways, hope you like it because there's more coming your way!**


	4. Dreadful Etiquette

**Heyy, I'm back, all you beautiful people! Sorry for not updating for so long, school was busier than I thought. In fact, it's going to get busier so I might as well update this before it gets worse.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was break time, and Betty was wondering through the rooms of the set. Betty turned a corner then saw Kevin asleep on a table, his script open in front of him. She walked over to him, about to shake him awake, when she conjured a devious plan. She grinned, taking his scrip and slowly backing away from him. Kevin stirred in his sleep, not knowing the events that would await him for the day...

 *****AREANYOFYOUGUYSSELLINGTRENCHCOATSCUZIREALLYWANTONE*****

Kevin woke up from his slumber about half an hour later. He immediately took notice of his missing script, but paid no mind to it. "I'll just ask the director," he mumbled. He checked the clock and smiled. Ten more minutes until break time is over. He took his trench coat and put it on. He sighed. "I swear, does JD have some kind of air conditioning in this thing? It gets so hooot," he whined.

He headed towards where the rest of the crew was and saw most of his co actors huddled together. "Greetings and salutations," he greeted. Betty poked her head out of the circle and smirked at him. "Don't get too into your character, Kevin," she teased. Kevin laughed. "I only get into my character because I'm good at acting, how 'bout you?" he fired back. Betty rolled her eyes and rejoined the circle, successfully hiding her blush.

Kevin walked behind her and peeked over her shoulder. To his surprise, the object that everyone was huddled around was his script. Betty, only then feeling Kevin's breath on her shoulder, squeaked and turned around. "Hey, so we just needed to borrow it for a little while and you know..." she explained, looking rather sheepish. Kevin sighed. "Betty, how could you do this? I panicked trying to find that thing," he cried. Betty looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt you did. You never really care about your scripts since you always memorize them on the first day," she said.

Kevin grinned.

"Aww, you know me so well. I appreciate it, Betty, I really do," he joked. Betty, her face once again turning red, blushed and nudged him. In the midst of their interaction, they did not notice the rest of the crew grinning at them. All of them did, however, hear the director calling for them. "Okay, crew! Break's over, let's get to work!" he yelled.

There was a collective sigh of exhaustion.

 *****VERONICA'SCOMEBACKSARETHEBEST*****

Heather C. glared at Veronica. Veronica winced, fearing the words that would come out of the alpha bitch's mouth. "Are we gonna have a problem?" she growled. At this moment, to Veronica, her voice sounded like nails scratching the surface of a blackboard. "Do you have a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?" Heather grabbed Veronica's shoulders and shoved her into the other two Heathers.

"I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch," she threatened. Veronica looked at the crowd of students in the hallway. Heather stomped to Veronica, shoving her face so close to her that she could practically feel her breath. "But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice- listen up, _BIATCH_!"

Chandler stood completely straight, ignoring the baffled look the director gave her. He crossed his arms to form an "X". Chandler grinned. She said the words that JD never quite expected to hear from her character: " Dreadful etiquette, I know." Veronica, Duke, and McNamara burst into a fit of giggles. "Perfect, that was perfect," Veronica managed to say. Meanwhile, JD crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I definitely could have said that smoother!" he yelled. Veronica, still giggling, waved him off. "Oh, hush, you," she said. JD sighed.

So did the director.

 *****ANYONEREMEMBERTHEFACTTHATJDPLAYSTHESAX?*****

Kurt grinned at JD, putting an arm around his shoulder. JD ignored him, his only reaction being narrowed eyes. "Hey, sweetheart! What did your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohioooo?" he whispered. Ram smirked. He nudged JD's side, maybe a little too hard. Now, the next thing that happened didn't quite fit the scene. "Dreadful etiquette, I know," Ram said. JD coughed into his fist.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. Throwing his hands up to the air, he yelled, "LIKE I'M FUCKING DEALING WITH THIS!"

The crew laughed as JD made an overdramatic exit. Like a classic movie badass, his trench coat billowed behind him. Laughter rang throughout the set that afternoon, drowning out the sigh of one man.

 *****KURTISRIGHTABOUTJDBEINGASWEETHEARTTHO*****

JD sprung up from his bed, noticing the shadow creeping across his room. To his (pleasant) surprise, the trespasser happened to be Veronica. "Veronica, what are you doing in my room?" he asked. Veronica stalked closer to him, climbing on his bed and pushing him down. She smiled a wickedly sultry way. Although, what she said next wasn't quite as sultry...

"Dreadful etiquette, I know," she whispered. Behind her, the director slapped a hand over his face. JD's eye twitched. He pulled on his hair, screaming, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Veronica could not stop laughing.

The director could not stop sighing.

The crew could not stop smirking.

Everything was chaos.

There seemed to be just one word that could (temporarily) stop it. The director took a deep and calming breath.

 _"Cut!"_

* * *

 ** _Sarah: omg i teared up at the song part_**

 **Are you okay?**

 _ **Anna The Oreo Artist: I will forever headcannon that JD has/had a pet hamster named Slushie-**_  
 _ **Alsoishipbettyandkevinnowsothatsathing-**_  
 _ **Anyway, I love this story so far! It's a creative idea.~**_

 **You... ship them? Oh gosh, I don't know what to do...**

 _ **Anna The Oreo Artist: Firstly, windows are EVIL!**_  
 _ **Ha, I felt bad for Betty, but at the same time I couldn't help but laugh, JD would be more than amused if he saw Veronica in that Position, lol**_

 **He** ** _would_** **be more than amused, wouldn't he? Also, no need to feel bad for Betty. XD**

 _ **Anna The Oreo Artist: I love this idea already xD**_

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Jessie Sawyer: keep going! I cant wait for more!**_

 **Trust me, there will be more.**

 ** _Jessie Sawyer: love it, i literally laughed out loud for 10 minutes! Then my friend was like: What happened!? Then she watch it and now she is referencing to it all the time! Keep working hard, i love it!_**

 **Tell your friend I said hi!**

 **All in all, you are all magnificent people. Thank you so much, I'm crying inside oml. I promise to update when I have the time!**


	5. Being the Mature One

_**Anna the Oreo Artist:**_  
 _ **Yay! I would love get a trenchcoat, but I don't know where to get one.**_  
 _ **(Sadly ;w;)**_  
 _ **Also now that you mention it, I didn't remember JD plays the sax. Dammit, I gotta draw this now-**_  
 _ **On the note of the chapter, I loved it! I always love whenever JD says "Dreadful etiquette, I know." (For some strange reason)**_  
 _ **So too imagine the others saying it just to mess with JD/Kevin is just hilarious xD**_  
 _ **I can't wait for the next chapter,**_

 **Aww, I'd love to see your drawing! Do you know of any way you could show it to me? Thanks for the review though! I appreciate that you've taken your time to review all of my chapters, it really warms my heart. X3 For the rest of you readers, I hope this chapter brings just as many smiles as the last ones!**

* * *

JD paced the length of the room. Meanwhile, Veronica knelt over Heather Chandler's dead body. _Haa, think, JD, think carefully_ , he thought to himself. A few seconds passed, then he suddenly paused. Veronica looked at him, her expression panicked and stressed. "JD, what- are we really going to do this?" she asked. Said man knelt in front of her, resting both his hands on her shoulders.

"Veronica," he began slowly. "We are going to do this."

The reality of everything that had happened hit Veronica full force. Suddenly, everything seemed to get blurry. They really were going to do it- they were going to make Heather Chandler's _murder_ into a _suicide_. When JD felt her go weak, he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "It's going to be all right," he reassured. _No, it's not_ , she wanted to say, but she really couldn't because she _wanted_ to believe him.

"Just... Think. Long and hard. Conjure her up in your mind. What would she say? What's her final statement to a, uh, cold and uncaring planet?" he asked. He was trying his best too, to support her... reminding herself of this fact, Veronica gulped down her panic. With shaky hands she held a pen over a piece of paper, prepared to write what everyone would eventually recognize as Heather's last will.

She looked back into JD's eyes. She had to make this work.

"Dear world,  
Believe it or not  
I knew about fear  
I knew the way loneliness stung  
I hid behind smiles  
And crazy hot clothes  
I learned to kiss boys with my tongue."

JD nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "That's good," he said. Veronica was about to continue writing the next line, if it weren't for that odd feeling she got. Suddenly, that odd feeling turned into a hilarious realization. It started with a snort. Then JD looked at her funny. It turned to giggling, and eventually full blown laughter. JD backed away from her, looking more freaked by her than the corpse in front of him. " _Okayyy_ , what the fuck?" he muttered.

 *****WHYDOESN'TJDWEARSHADESINTHEMOVIEANDMUSICAL;W;*****

Betty, who just couldn't seem to help it, doubled over, still gasping for air. "Hahaha! Oh my God, I can't help it! It looks so funny in my head," she squealed. Behind her, the crew let loose a few chuckles of their own. The director leaned back in his chair, resisting the urge to throw his magazine at someone. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked. Betty let loose a few huffs before replying, "Just... it sounds like Veronica's so proud that she learned how to kiss guys with her tongue and decided to share her happiness with JD. And JD *snort* is being the supportive boyfriend that he is," she explained.

Kevin saw her point, but it didn't quite make him burst with laughter. Betty decided to add one more detail. "Also, the way you did that thumbs up," she snorted. Kevin grinned, his cheeks heating up just the slightest bit. That thumbs up was made to look out of place, so he was happy he could make Betty laugh. "Okay, okay, okay. I get it. But aren't you supposed to be the mature one in this relationship?" he pointed out.

The crew " _oohhed_ " at them, making kissing sounds with their lips.

Betty raised an eyebrow. "What relationship? We aren't in any relationship, mind you," she shot back. The crew screamed, " _OHHHH_!" Kevin, feeling that his pride had been "attacked", defended his statement. " Well, we aren't in a relationship, but JD and Veronica are," he stated. Betty rolled her eyes. "But we're not," she insisted, although her face was pretty red.

"But they are."

"But we're not."

"But they a-"

Hailey spoke up from her position on the floor. "Holy shit, you guys. You can have your lover's spat later-" both Kevin and Betty hid their faces, "But you should know that it really isn't so easy to just lay on the ground in this fuckin' uncomfortable position," she complained. The lead actor and actress smiled at each other. "Sorry, Heather," they said in unison. Hailey rolled her eyes. " _Fukin' pains in the ass_ ," she grumbled.

The director, having had enough for the day, stood up from his seat. "Let's get going! Let's get going!" he screamed. The crew sighed in dismay and began going back to their proper positions. The director glared at Kevin, Betty, and Hailey. Kevin whistled and looked away, Betty shrugged, and Hailey smiled. The director massaged the bridge of his nose.

 _"Cut!"_

* * *

 **My God, you guys. There are a bunch of ideas swimming in my head right now. Anyway, I hope to see you soon and I also hope to see your reviews. All love to you!**


	6. Freeze Your Brain?

_**Anna The Oreo Artist: JD should've worn shades at some point. XD**_

 _ **And yayyyy, another chapter that makes me ship Kevin and Betty more-**_

 _ **Either way, this chapter was great! •w•**_

 _ **I'd have to draw it, the idea of JD playing the sax is adorable and amusing. I don't really know how I can show it to you though. "**_

 **I'm sure Betty and Kevin are going to realize their true feelings soon. ;)**

 _ **Betty: Shove it, Andie!**_

 **All right, yeesh... Anyway, it's a shame that you can't find a way to show me your drawing.**

 **To the rest of you readers, thanks for sticking around! Enjoy~**

* * *

JD held up his glorious cherry flavored slushie and proclaimed: "I pray at my altar of slush, yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush!" He brought the straw down to his lips and took a (surprisingly sexy) sip. Pulling away and facing Veronica, he smiled. He smiled a beautifully thrilling smile. "Freeze your brain," he muttered, staring longingly at the frozen food.

Veronica didn't think her face could become any redder.

A long silence filled the 7/11. Veronica coughed into her fist. "JD..?" she called. Said man did not take notice of her, instead he took a long swig from the cup. Indeed, he took his time...and he did not stop drinking. Veronica threw her hands up in the air. "Jason Dean!" she yelled. Failing to even distract him, and with steam coming out of her ears, she shoved her face in front of his and screeched.

"KEVIN!"

To her satisfaction, that finally got his attention. Snapping out of his trance, Kevin jerked back and released a squeak. "Why?!" he asked. Betty crossed her arms on her chest. "Pay attention, dumbass," she scolded. Kevin ran his hand through his hair. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Sorry." Betty rolled her eyes. He was (more than) fun to work with, but sometimes he really was a pain in the ass.

She caught the director smiling proudly at her from the corner of her eye.

 *****BECAREFULORYOUMIGHTNOTEVERSTOPDRINKINGSLUSHIES*****

The entire crew was panicking.

They could not find Kevin anywhere.

The director was barking orders from the side while everyone else was running around like a man on fire. Betty was biting her lip. Dear God, who knows what that guy has gotten into? For a moment, she snickered. "Dear God"? More like "Dear Diary". Mary (McNamara) came running to her. "Have you seen him?" she asked. Betty shook her head. With a sigh, Mary leaned against her co actor. "He's gone, Betty. What if he just bailed?" she wondered.

Betty shook her head once more. "No way, he wouldn't do that," she replied. "If we can't even find him in his room, who knows where he is," she said. Mary looked at him oddly. "Why would we look in his room? He's never there," she asked. Betty, meanwhile, felt the huge urge to face palm. Grabbing Mary by the wrist, she dragged her along and said, "Let's go."

 *****WENEEDHEATHERSTHEMEDCANDYANDAHEATHERSTHEMEDCANDYSTORE*****

Betty shook her head. Of course the door was locked. That wasn't stopping her though. Mary eyed her warily. "Betty, what are you-"

Betty knocked the door off its hinges with one swift and strong kick. The two women froze at the sight before them. It was like a murder scene...

...if slushies were the murderers and Kevin was the victim. The man lay on the floor, holding a cup of the frozen food. In fact, there were several dozen cups in the room. All of them were scattered around the floor and on his table. Mary's face was bright red. Betty snorted. "Look, I know that this is a pretty hilarious sight to see-" she began, but was interrupted by her companion's stunning statement.

"So _this_ is a boy's room," she whispered.

Betty doubled over.

 *****PLEASEMAKEITHAPPEN*****

At the clinic, Kevin groaned from his position on the bed. "God, I am never drinking another serving of brain freeze again," he declared. Ironically, he was eying the slushie that Betty held in her hands. She grinned at him. "You sure?" she teased. Kevin reflected her grin. "Nope," came his simple answer. Betty added, "Ah, yes. Now you've truly captured the personality of JD."

They both burst out giggling themselves silly.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? 'Cuz I really liked the idea of it in my head. Anyway, hope to catch you guys soon, all love to you!**


	7. Not Made of Stone

_**bLuewErewOlf25: If you think THAT'S a boy's room, wait until you see a NORMAL boy's room.**_

 _ **Heather McNamara, you ain't seen nothing yet!**_

 **Haha, yeah. Mary hasn't been around that much.**

 _ **Anna The Oreo Artist: Ahh, I'm late xD**_

 _ **Great chapter, again.**_

 _ **A Heathers themed candy store with themed candy would be one of my new favorite places. XD**_

 _ **Kevin now has a slushie addiction and I love it. xD**_

 **Well, I guess Kevin won't be needing cocaine any time in the future. ;)**

 **To the rest of you, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

JD broke free of Ram's grasp and smacked the book across Kurt's face. He twirled around and delivered a hard kick at Ram's crotch. Kurt leapt at JD from behind, but ended up missing him and crashed to the floor. JD maneuvered between the two men with ease, and grabbed Ram's collar. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch him right in the face.

Meanwhile, a crowd had accumulated around the brawl. That stared in shock (some in satisfaction) as the new kid easily kicked the two jocks' asses. In unison, they exclaimed:

"Holy shit, holy shit!

Holy shit, holy shit!

Holy shit, holy shit!

Holy shit, holy shit-

Holy shit!"

Amongst the crowd was a very lovestruck Veronica. The diary and pen she held in her hands dropped to the floor. The new kid seemed so strong, so confident, so beautiful, and so...so... Hot. She ran her tongue across her lips. The more she watched, the more time seemed to slow down.

"Why, when you see boys fight

does it look so horrible, yet...

Feel so right?

I shouldn't watch this crap

That's not who I am, but with this kid-

 _Daammnnnn_..."

Veronica moved in front of JD. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. With a look of longing, she whispered:

"Hey, Mr. No-name-kid, so who might you be

And could you fight for me?

And hey, could you face the crowd?

Could you be seen with me and still act proud?"

She peeked at his hand. Did she dare? Throwing all of her doubts to the back of her mind, she slipped her hand into his. Her smile widened to idiotic levels.

"Hey, could you hold my hand

And could you carry me through No Man's la-"

Veronica yelped as JD tumbled forward. JD's hand, which was grabbing onto Ram's collar, pulled said man down with him. Of course, Veronica was still holding JD's hand which meant all three of them were falling to the ground. Kurt, who was lying on the floor, jumped up to catch them. Unfortunately, the thought that maybe the weight of three adults would be too heavy for him never crossed his mind.

Veronica, JD, and Ram all crashed into Kurt, which resulted in all four of them hitting the floor with a loud **thud**. The crowd behind them backed away, and one of the students tripped over the foot of another student. The following scenario played out: student A crashed into student B who then crashed into student C, and the rest isn't so hard to predict. They all fell, screaming, like dominos.

 *****JDISASINNAMONBUNHEYWAITCAN'TTHATBEAHEATHERSTHEMEDPRODUCT?"SINNAMONBUNJD"*****

The director and behind-the-scenes crew watched in awe and amusement (well, exasperation in the case of the director) as all the actors tumbled to the floor. As the cloud of dust settled, everyone in the room found themselves laughing hysterically. Even the director managed a snort. Coughing into his hand, he screamed at the top of his lungs - _"Holy hell, dude! You're already using a freaking megaphone, calm your shit!"_ \- "Attention!"

Joshua and Robert (Kurt and Ram respectively) roared even more with laughter. The director glared at them. "We're not made of stone!" Joshua defended. "Well, you're actors so act like stone!" the director rebuked. "Okay, boss! Just don't blame us when we're feeling too heavy to get out of bed!" Robert shot back. The director ran his hand down his face. "I will fucking murder you," he muttered. The duo barked with laughter.

"That's Kevin's job!" Hailey yelled. Joann (H. Duke) and Mary cackled from where they were on the ground.

Kevin, who was also still on the floor, sighed. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Leave it to them to get you out of a situation," he laughed. Betty snickered from beside him. The director, face red from either trying to maintain his patience or trying to hold in his laughter (or both), screamed:

" _Cut!_ "

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. School was getting kind of hectic seeing as it was the end of the quarter and they were already handing out report cards. I couldn't focus on this story, so expect short hiatuses every few chapters or so. Anyway, do think the crew is teasing the director too much? Oh, and while you're thinking of an answer, why don't you share some ideas for a Heathers themed product?**

 **I might just be willing to accept prompts from you guys, too. As always, leave a review; they really help with my motivation. All love to you guys! Bye~**


	8. AN

Hey there. So, I haven't updated for what, a month? I'm sorry. At first it was school, but then a lot of freaky stuff started to happen. A janitor fell from the fourth floor of on school because he was trying to get something for a student. That person cried, you know? Said it was their fault. The janitor is in the hospital now, and the school's asked for donations from the students to fund his surgery. The guy had only been working at our school for a month.

Then, my classmate died. I don't know exactly how, but I think it had something to do with medicine and allergic reactions. She was _so young._ Her birthday was back on October 7. It's so sad too. She was a very happy person, always smiling whenever I saw her. She was also smart and kind. I remember we had an activity where we would choose one symbol to represent ourselves. She chose a chair. Why? Because, and I quote, "Whenever you need a friend to lean on, I'll be there. I'll be there to support you." It warmed my heart so much. The last time I saw her, the was laughing with her friends. She may not have noticed because I was quiet, but I sat beside her during lunch that day. She looked strong; she looked healthy. She was a pretty girl, you know? She was almost always the muse.

That was on Friday. Her last message to us in our group chat was, "I'll finish my Social Studies homework now."

I'd laugh if it didn't hurt so much. I went to her wake, not expecting myself to shed any tears. I should've known better. She looked like she was just _sleeping._

We thought that was the last of it. Then, another classmate of mine was involved in a car accident. We became scared, wondering who would be next. Of course, I don't believe in that "Friday the 13th" bullshit. I dont believe it at all. It was just unfortunate... Very unfortunate indeed. Our class advisor was devastated. She cried so much. We all did. Some people would say that they'd rather be the ones to die instead. They don't understand. If they did die instead, it wouldn't make a difference. We wouldn't feel any less sad. Their name would just replace the one who did die.

8 of my classmates were absent. They were all sick. I don't know what's happening to my class anymore. I'm just worried. I really want this to stop. Not to say that I'm suffering the most, but this has never happened to me before. To all those who are in pain, I want you to know that there are people willing to listen. To help. You are never truly alone, and I hope you never forget that.

"Have a slice," Life said, while squeezing the lemon at your eyes.

I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. All love to you guys, and be safe.


	9. Beautiful Mishaps

_**bLuewErewOlf25: Laughter is THE best medicine!**_

 **Hahaha, not in the director's case. Still, the crew seems to be enjoying the fun times.**

 **Anna The Oreo Artist: Lol, this chapter was nice!**

 _ **Imagining everyone fall like dominos is hilarious!**_

 _ **It's okay if the chapters late, because they're always worth the wait.**_

 _ **Thatrhymed-**_

 _ **Take your time and focus on school if to need too, your readers aren't going anywhere.•u•**_

 _ **I would really like a Heathers themed shop now, like the Heathers are candy, JD could be a "sin"namon bun xD, Veronica could be like some cookies or whatever, Martha could be chocolate, and Kurt and Ram could some blue candy or whatever. XD**_

 _ **I love the way the crew teases him, it's just something funny to read about.**_

 _ **Also, while I'm at it, maybe a future chapter could have to do with someone taking the phrase "Candy Store" literally and just start asking; "Where?! Where?!" and they interrupt the song. XD**_

 _ **But anyway that's just an idea. Bye!**_

 **Chocolates are perfect for Martha! She's just a sweet person who wants people to love her. Writing the scenes where the crew teases the director is also very fun, so I'm glad you find it amusing. As for your prompt, I think that's a great idea! Maybe I'll do it in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**

 _ **Slushie Addict: Finally, I can review for the first time with a proper account! I totes love this chapter (and the rest of course)! This chapter captures the difficulties of being an actor really well, and of course the hilarious disaster afterwards! Poor director, getting teased by the crew he's supposed to be in charge of! The director sure has some patience to still be with them after 7 chapters! I'll probably flip out on them if I'm the one sitting in the director chair...**_

 _ **I was like thinking, McNamara could be macarons, Veronica could be gingersnaps, Chandler could be candy canes (cause they're like red and thin like her) and finally... Duke Jelly! Cause y'know, Duke's jelly of Chandler, so Duke Jelly? No go? Aw man, I thought that pun was good...**_

 _ **Take your time dude, we all have a life and you're no exception! (Did that came out wrong? Oh god I really hope that's not the case.)**_

 **Ohmygosh, I can't believe I've been notice by youuuu! I'm glad you like my fanfic, it makes me very giddy. I guess the director is pretty patient, even if it seems he's not. Oh, and McNarons. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I also feel like candy canes suit Chandler very much. Also, don't worry, your pun is more brilliant than any I could've ever thought of.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support. I cannot express how thankful I am that you like my fanfic. I'll try to balance out schoolwork and this better next time. Hopefully I'll continue to bring smiles to all of your faces! Now, on to the story~**

* * *

As Veronica entered the school building, she caught sight of someone being beat up by a bunch of people from the football team. Students and teachers rushed here and there, and the halls were all disorganized. Papers flew from open bags, empty wrappers were being thrown at the ground, mud from outside marked the already dirty floor, teachers sighed, people screamed, and janitors cried. Veronica, meanwhile, took out her trusty pen and diary.

"September 1st, 1989

Dear diary, I believe I'm a good person. You know, I believe that there's good in everybody. But here we are- first day of senior year! And, uh, I look around at these kids that I've known all my life and I ask myself, 'What happened?'"

Veronica sighed as she looked at all the familiar faces around her. They sure have grown since kindergarten. She shut her eyes tight as insults were yelled at one person to another.

 _"Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!"_

She thought back to the good old days- where everyone could hang out with each other and not have to worry about being talked shit the next day. Oh, what she'd give to have that back...

"We were so tiny, happy, and shiny

Playing tag and getting chased."

" _Freak! Slut! Loser!_ Sh-iiit, Umm-"

The crowd of 'students' stumbled over their words. Their voices mixed together to form a mass of confused noises. Comments like, _"What's next?"_ , " _Short bus, you idiot!_ ", " _Why haven't I ever heard of that insult_?", " _I thought it was shithead_ ," and " _Guys, get your shit together!_ ", and " _What were we saying_?" were being thrown around. The director looked on in horror. Betty walked up to him, a grin on her face. He mumbled, "Don't. Don't even say one word or you're fired."

 *****WEWEREHAVINGASYMPOSIUMABOUTESTABLISHINGRELATIONSHIPSATTHEWRONGTIMEANDALLICOULDTHINKOFWASJDANDVERONICA*****

Veronica gulped as Kurt loomed over her threateningly. "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" he asked. Actually, it was more of a growl. The teen felt her words get stuck in her throat, but then she looked at Martha and felt courage once more. "Yes, I am," she answered. Some students paused, their curiosity turning into shock. "I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant," she spat.

Kurt looked at her with bored, half lidded eyes. Veronica held her head high. Then, he smirked. "Hey, that's pretty gooood," he said. Veronica snorted. "Wow, _iDubbbz_? Really?" He grinned. She threw her hands up and walked away. "Well, cover me in green and call me gay. This never happened," she yelled. Martha chased after her retreating form.

"Betty, seriously?" she called. Said woman turned and laughed. "No, of course not," she said. The director made a face. "I don't like that iDubbbz person. He doesn't look like he cares much for political correctness-" Joshua and Betty groaned. "Please don't be like that," Joshua whined. The director faced him with a scowl. The actor grinned.

"I HAVE CRIPPLING DEPRESSION!"

 *****AAAA!GUYSILOVEYOUSOMUCHIJUSTWANNAHUGYA'LL*****

If you were a student of Westerburg High who happened to pass the girls' bathroom, you'd hear loud belching and vomiting.

Heather Chandler stood in front of the mirror, lipstick in one hand and her purse on the other. "Grow up, Heather. Bulimia is so '87," she drawled. Heather McNamara leaned on the sink, wearing a worried expression. "Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather," she suggested. Heather Duke replied from inside the cubicle, "Yeah Heather, maybe I should."

When Mrs. Fleming entered the bathroom, Chandler and McNamara almost froze. "Ah, Heather and Heather-" cue more vomiting, "-and Heather." Chandler rolled her eyes. "You probably didn't hear the bell ringing over all the vomiting. You're late for class," she sneered. Chandler shifted awkwardly. "Heather wasn't feeling well. We're helping he-"

Duke belched and puked, and she didn't show any signs of stopping. A minute passed and everyone started to feel uncomfortable. "Um, you can stop now," Mrs. Fleming said. She didn't stop. The other Heathers winced. They jumped when Veronica stepped out of her hiding place, her head down and looking like she was deep in thought. McNamara spoke first. "Do you know what's going on with her?"

Veronica looked up. "We definitely shouldn't have went to Taco Bell."

From beyond the bathroom set, the director could feel the incoming facepalm.

 *****WRITINGMAKESMEFEELHAPPYBUTREADINGYOURREVIEWSISALOTBETTER*****

The students parted to form a path for the Heathers and their apparent fourth member.

" _Heather, Heather, Heather,_ and a babe."

She took her place behind the Heathers, dark blue complimenting red, yellow and green.

" _Heather, Heather, Heather_ , and someone."

She lifted her face, her sharp features and light makeup highlighting her natural beauty.

" _Heather, Heather, Heather_ -"

Martha peeked at the mystery girl through the crowd, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

" **VERONICA**!

Open the- open the door, please?

Veronica, open the door!"

Lilith cackled gleefully as the student body jumped in surprise. Her stomach hurt by the time the director finally managed to throw a magazine at her face.

 *****THATONEWASSHORTBUTIREALLYLIKEDIT*****

Veronica's grin was so wide, you'd think her face would split had it grown any more.

"And you know, you know, you know

Life can be beautiful

You hope, you dream, you pray

And you get your way!"

The students danced around her, looking in awe. The Heathers were grinning from the side, proud of their work. For once, Veronica felt _powerful_.

"Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels!"

She struck a pose, making the students (mostly men) oogle.

"My god, it's beautiful (beautiful!)

I might be beautiful (beautiful!)

And when you're beautiful..."

She twirled as the students knelt before her, adoring her, worshipping her. She swore she was getting _drunk_ off the new feeling, but she _couldn't care less_.

" _It's a beautiful freaking day_!"

The students chanted the names of their royals.

"Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica!

Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica!

Heather, Heather, Heather, Veronica!

Veronica! Veronica! Veronica!

 _Veronicaaaaaa_!"

Veronica yelped as she was swept of her feet by black covered arms. "Feeling good yet?" he grinned. She snorted. "It's too early, Kevin," she giggled. He spun on his feet with her in his arms. Ignoring her, he proceeded to say, "I dunno about you, but I feel real good right now."

The crowd awwed. Betty was as red as the sky at dawn.

The director fumed. The scene was nearly perfect, all they had to do was behave and- djcnfheuzunschcjsjsn. With a face so flushed it nearly rivaled Betty's, he screeched:

 _"Cut!"_

* * *

 **Huh. So I added a bit more than I intended, but I like it so that's okay. The important question here is, do you like it? Leave a review and don't be afraid. I won't bite. ;) Anyway, life's slowly going back to normal and I'm not so stressed anymore (unless you count m FOUR upcoming exams). Oh, and Anna, your prompt will be featured next chapter, so look forward to that, I guess. Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **All love to you guys!~**


End file.
